Nemo
by TheDevilsLovingBitch
Summary: Suffering from amnesia, or the loss of her memories, Kagome Higurashi has found herself tossed into an entirely different world than what she got used to. Oh there are monsters here too but sometimes the worst demons are very much human. So now she is forced to struggle beside new friends against new enemies. RATING TO CHANGE. INUYASHA X FINAL FANTASY VII [7] - Crisis Core Setting


_Pairing requests for Sesshomaru or Inuyasha will be****__ ignored. _I've said this in almost every crossover, but I NEVER do crossovers with canon pairings

_-.-_

_*****thoughts*****_

_**mental thoughts/conversations**_

**amplified meanings**

* * *

**SETTING:** Crisis Core

"What are you doing, Fair?" The voice, tainted with an accent that to date Zack had had no success in placing, tore at his concentration and he turned.

Only to see approaching him was a small woman. She was 5'4'' if she was lucky and slender, he would have thought that a strong breeze would be more than enough to pick her up and carry her away, with a hint of lithe sinewy muscle underneath skin that was just beginning to gain its summer tan. Thick strands of midnight black hair had been pulled into a high ponytail with the ends just brushing against her right shoulder. He blinked. It was not unusual to see her garbed in "civilian" clothes however the clothes that she was wearing more readily belonged to a fruit picker, ripped jeans and a shirt that was two even three sizes far too big with the right sleeve torn right off, than someone that would be wandering through restricted areas within the depths of the Shin-ra complex.

"Nothing."

It was a blatant lie and the raised eyebrow above one piercingly intense blue eye professed that the female TURK believed him, at least as far as you would believe a child that you had caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Despite himself Zack Fair grimaced barely resisting the urge to curse at his stupidity. He had thought that no one would notice his divergence from the rest of the junior SOLDIERS. Not so lucky it seemed. The woman, older than him by roughly two or was it three years, herself though hadn't ordered him to rejoin the ranks... not that it was in her authority to do so when one got right down to it... and this made him curious.

So he decided to return the question with his own, "what are you doing, Kagome?"

Kagome Hewley. There was rumor throughout Shin-ra which said that she wasn't even related to his mentor, Angeal, but rather that she had suddenly materialized in the town of Banora Village with no memories of her past except that her name happened to be Kagome. Zack sort of believed it. From what he had learnt of Angeal's family, particularly the other man's mother Gillian, he could easily see the Hewley family adopting a stray into their midst and treating the individual as a member of their family. The ruse certainly helped with the fact that Kagome did look like Angeal's blood relation, with black hair and blue eyes... though as she wasn't a SOLDIER those blue eyes were entirely natural and not the result of Mako infusions.

A shard of amusement trickled across the 23 year old woman's features. That was the most difference between the two beings with the surname of Hewley. Angeal rarely showed anything other than a sour expression unless he was dealing with either the quiet and even in a way passive Sephiroth or the hot tempered red head known as Genesis during the hours of relaxation that SOLDIERS were entitled to at the end of the training day. Kagome on the other hand seemed to be genuinely amused with life as a whole. Even if she was a TURK, blah thoughts of the snarky trouble making Reno or the upright stick-in-the-mud Tseng crossed through Zack's head, she had an easy method of dealing with things that indicated a sort of indifference.

It was probably one of the reasons why she was assigned as Rufus Shin-ra's guard by the President himself. That amusement of hers happened to disguise a woman that took no guff and had the training to back up her causal ease in most situations. He had seen her swordplay, she had helped Angeal just last month instruct some of the newest recruits to SOLDIERS, and was impressed.

"If you must know," the lightly accented voice was tainted with amusement, adding a bell-like quality to the words, "I was looking for my brother and Genesis to see if they got clearance for some vacation time."

Oh and here he had been thinking she was coming to get Angeal for some secret mission that he might just get to tag along in. However, Zack disguised his disappointment behind a grin as he directed the small woman to where he had last seen the older man at least.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi is suffering from amnesia, she doesn't remember much of her past apparently. Not even her surname. As such she was adopted into the Hewley household and has become Angeal's "sister" for this story.

Yes I put her in the TURKS. Couldn't resist.

She is 23 years old, I put Zack about 21. Angeal and Genesis are roughly 24/25ish. Seph about the same age as those two.


End file.
